


Flying High

by canarian



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarian/pseuds/canarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Klaine AU Friday on Tumblr when the theme was superheroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying High

“You don’t think it’s too tight, do you?” Kurt asks, twisting around so he can see his backside in the mirror.

Blaine takes in the stretch of the fabric across Kurt’s back and follows it down to the curve of his ass. It’s definitely snug, and shows every line and muscle in Kurt’s lean body. But it looks good. Really, _really_ good.

“Uh, no…definitely not too tight,” Blaine says with mischief in his eyes. “Although, isn’t the point of a disguise to be incognito?”

“Of course, but that’s no excuse to look frumpy.”

Blaine gets up from where he had been lounging across Kurt’s bed and crosses to Kurt at the mirror and wraps his arms around him from behind. He kisses him lightly on the neck.

“You could _never_ look frumpy,” he says.

“I think you might be biased,” Kurt says with a grin.

Ever since Kurt Hummel had found out he had super powers, he’d been designing a disguise for his alter ego. It had gone through several iterations before he decided on the ensemble he was now wearing. Tonight would be his test run, or dress rehearsal as he liked to call it.

Kurt and Blaine had been dating since high school, but when Kurt moved to New York for college, he started noticing odd things happening. First he broke a glass he was holding with a sudden burst of strength. Then he burned a hole in a notebook from across the room when a girl in his English comp class wouldn’t stop snapping her gum. At first it was just a lot of little stuff like that.

When he told Blaine about the incidents during one of their many Skype dates, Blaine insisted the glass was weak and the notebook had been a coincidence. For every random occurrence, he had an answer.

That is, until “The Incident.” It was a moment where neither of them could deny Kurt’s growing powers. Blaine’s excuses had run out.

When it happened, Blaine had been visiting from Ohio on Spring Break and he and Kurt were postively giddy with the excitement of being in the city together for the first time. They had been siteseeing all day, ate greasy pizza for lunch, drank too much coffee, and even went to the observation deck at the Empire State Building.

Kurt was so caught up in the moment — the view of the city, the warm spring day, being able to kiss his boyfriend whenever and wherever they wanted — that he grabbed Blaine by the waist and lifted him off his feet, twirling him in a big circle and kissing him passionately. It was like a scene out of an old Hollywood movie. Silly, romantic, and just perfect.

And then it happened.

When Kurt went to put Blaine back down, he realized that neither of them were standing on solid ground anymore. They were, quite literally, floating ten feet off the ground. Kurt’s eyes went wide with horror, but they didn’t fall.

“Uh…Blaine?”

“Mmm?” Blaine muttered, still nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck and blissfully unaware of the situation unfolding around them.

“Blaine, I don’t want to freak you out,” Kurt said. “But…well….we’re floating.”

Blaine pulled back in disbelief, his eyes wide. But when he glanced down and confirmed what Kurt had just said, his eyes grew even wider.

“Kurt, why are we floating?”

It had taken them several moments to come to terms with what wash happening. But they both saw it, felt it. And they were still in the air. In fact, Kurt didn’t lose the ability to control it until a family of four rounded the corner and startled him. He and Blaine had landed in a heap, and the young mother had rushed to help them up asking if they were all right.

Kurt and Blaine had fled back to Kurt’s dorm, laughing and sharing astonished looks. They stayed up late into the night putting the pieces together and testing out all of Kurt’s abilities, which seemed to be tied to his emotions.

By the time Blaine had joined Kurt in New York the following fall, Kurt had mostly gained control of his powers. But it wasn’t until Blaine met up with some of the guys from Dalton for a Marvel movie marathon in September that they came up with the idea for Kurt to take on an alter ego.

“What do you think of the name Kurticus?” Blaine asks. “You know, like Spartacus?”

“How about no.”

“OK…What about Kurt-cules?”

“Blaine,” Kurt says, sounding frustrated. “I think we should pick something that doesn’t have my real name in it.”

“Oh yeah, right. Good point.”

They both stare at Kurt’s reflection in the mirror, taking in the deep blue of the spandex suit and black knee-high boots for a moment.

“Blue Streak?” Blaine offers.

Kurt shakes his head. “Cobalt Crusader?”

“Has potential,” Blaine replies. “Captain Tightpants?”

“I’m _not_ using a ‘Firefly’ reference, Blaine.”

Blaine shrugs. “It was just a suggestion.”

“Ooh!” Kurt says, eyes lighting up. “I’ve got it!”

Blaine raises an eyebrow.

“Fierce,” Kurt says, a huge smile spreading across his face. Blaine can see the corners of his eyes crinkle, even under his mask.

“It’s perfect,” Blaine says. “It’s…you.”


End file.
